Emerald in A Sea of Crimson
by Kyosuke Nanbu
Summary: Takumi. Zoe Orimoto's life changes when she is saved by a mysterious man as a child. She Grows up by her adopted father who is also a principal of an academy for special people, Including her Saviour and Her Best Friend, Takuya. Will her Life change more?


_**Hey There Everyone, This is My New Horror Fic. Alright? Enjoy Everyone =D**_

_**(Inspired By Vampire Knight, Though not the Same Plot)**_

**_

* * *

_**

_**Emerald In A Sea of Crimson**_

_**Episode 1- Life**_

_The Fierce Winds of Winter Blows as Snow Falls like rain. A blanket of white Stretches as Far as The Eye Can see. A Young Girl with Blond hair Walks Alone Through this Blizzard. Her Cries for her Parents go unheard in The forest of Snow. Footsteps attract her Attention as A Man In A trench Coat Appears from The trees._

"_Are you lost Little girl?"_

_A Voice Filled with malice combined with Fangs revealed in a Eerie Grin Proves the Worst as The man Lunges at The young child. The Man Easily Overpowers her and gets in position to sink his fangs into her neck. But Fate Intervenes as The Man's Head is crushed from The force of A punch as The body Flies backwards. The Frightened Little Girl Opens her Eyes To Find a Young Man, No Older than 14. His Hair is Night Black as His Eyes are the Kindest Shade of Blue. His Hand covered In Blood as The Drip drip on the snow echoes in this empty wasteland. He Licks The blood on his hands as he notices the girl still standing there. He lent out his hand as The Girl looks nervously at it before taking it. The Boy Starts to Walk with the girl to lead her out of this Blizzard._

_Forever after This Event, The Girl, Zoe Orimoto , Knew the Existence of Vampires. She will never forget the day Kamui Arikado Saved her life…_

"ZOE?"

_No reply_

"ZOE! WHERE ARE YOU!"

_No reply_

The brunette Sighs in Failure as He Walks over to one of his Classmates.

"Tommy, Have You seen Zoe?"

" Zoe? Hmm, I think I saw her In The library Takuya, She is probably Sleeping."

Another sigh from the brunette as he walks off to the library…

"STAY BACK EVERYONE"

A whistle sounds through the air as what seems like hundreds of girls Crowd around The Gate which Leads to The Dorms Of The Night Class. The Gray Academy Has 2 Dorms and 1 Large Building for Classes. Each Day The Day Class goes to The Classrooms in the Day and As Evening Falls, The Day Classes Go back to their Dorms as The Night class replaces Them until Sunrise. Trouble is, All The Night Class Students are Inhumanly Beautiful. Zoe Orimoto, age 19 , Fights to Keep the Girls of The Day Class away from The gates.

The Sun was Setting Fast as Zoe Did Her Duties as Prefect to Stop The Girls from Crashing the Gates down. Zoe Blew Another Whistle.

"WOULD YOU ALL GET A LIFE AND GO BACK TO—"

She doesn't Finish as The Gates Behind Her Open. She Quickly Looks Behind to see the Night class, Lead by Their Class Representative, Kamui Arikado. She Looks Behind And See's With Shock as The girls are All lined at the sides of the road in order, As Quiet as The light breeze. She Realizes That She is Blocking The Way as she instantly Bows Down In Apologies. Kamui Raises her face to look into his eyes with his Finger as He Smiles Kindly. "Now Please Don't Look so Sad Infront of Me. You look Much better when you Smile"

Zoe Turns red as She Instantly Smiles with Happy Eyes, "Alright Kamui-Sama, I'll Keep Smiling." She Laughs Nervously while she Gets Glares of Envy from the others.

The Night Class proceeds to walk through the Road as All the Girls Giggle and Blush.

"… Kamui-Sama…."

".. Look, There's Kouji-Sempai! Oh my god.."

" Koichi Sempai looks much Better.."

The Silence is Broken By White Haired Boy From The Night Class who Jumps Infront of The Class. All The girls scream as The white Haired boy gathers all their attention.

" OH MY GOSH, LANCE-SEMPAI!"

"EEEEEP! LANCE-SEMPAI!"

Lance Points His Hand Like a Gun at A girl as He winks at her and Says "Bang…"

The Girl Instantly Faints as The Girls crowd him..

"SHOOT Me Too"

"MEE TOO"

"KYAAAAA"

Lance is Overwhelmed as he receives sweat-drops from his other Classmates.

" Uhh, Okay, bang, bang, BANG, BAN—AAAHHH!"

Zoe looks at Kamui as Suddenly Kamui Turns around and their Eyes Meet. Zoe Immediately feels her face redden as Kamui Calls her over. "Zoe, Can You Come over here for a minute?"

Zoe complies as Kamui pats her Head in a gentle sort of way. "Thank you For all Your Hard Work Zoe."

Zoe's heart skips a beat as Kamui turns back around and leaves. Zoe notices the glares everyone else is giving her as Suddenly A Figure Comes in front of her.

"Huh? TAKUYA?"  
"Hey—"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY HEY, WHERE WERE YOU!"

"I was Looking for you…But Then I fell asleep since the library is a really quiet place…."

" YOU Lazy Bum, You should Do your job as Prefect and Help me more often."

"Alright"

With That, Takuya Blows His Whistle as He Screams,

"GET THE HELL BACK INTO YOUR DORMS"

The Girls don't require a second scream as the run in fear from the Scary aura of takuya.

Zoe Sweatdrops at the scary antics of her friend before her mind goes deep into thought.

' "_My name is Kamui…Kamui Arikado…" The Name I will never forget, Kamui-Sama.. He Saved My life, although the memory is a blur… Me And Takuya were entrusted with the job of protecting the day class because the entire night class is…._

…_Vampires…"_

_

* * *

_

_**That ends this chapter everyone!**_


End file.
